Après la Pluie
by Mitsuganae
Summary: Il y a un rêve, il y a une réalité et il y a cette petite fille qui chante sous la pluie, qui vit entre les deux.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, et hem, merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre .w."  
Ceci est une fanfic sur Animal Crossing, je serai réellement reconnaissante d'avoir vos avis!

Disclaimer: Les lieux et personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas un seul centime pour la création de cette histoire.

* * *

**Prologue**

« - Tu y crois, toi ? »

L'enfant releva la tête, surprise, quelques méches brunes barrant ses yeux. Elle fixa le garçon en face d'elle d'un air interloqué, puis eut une sorte de rire et se leva de la balançoire.

« -Evidemment. Je suis persuadée qu'ils existent. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et rehaussa sa capuche. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir depuis un bon bout de temps, mais ni lui ni elle ne souhaitaient rentrer. Ils restaient encore à débattre sur ce sujet idiot, leurs cartables posés contre le grillage, entre un banc et un bac à sable.

La petite ne semblait pas contrariée par le manque d'affirmation de son point de vue par son compagnon de jeu, et, levant sa main vers le ciel plein de nuages, un gros sourire se dessinant sur son visage de gamine, se mit à tourner sur elle-même comme l'enfant qu'elle était, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, en criant et riant sans s'arrêter ;

« Ils existent, ils existent, ils existent ! »

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

Un reste de chocolat. Un sachet de fleurs séchées de la part de sa mère. Un porte-clés représentant un ourson.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses poches.

Elle releva la tête, fatiguée malgré la sieste qu'elle venait de faire.  
Où était-elle, au juste.. ?

« -Bah alors, miss, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Un chauffeur, un siège de cuir noir sur lequel elle était assise, une route défilant à travers la vitre, et toujours cette pluie brouillant le passage, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit jusqu'à former une sorte d'image étrange, familière, confortable sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle venait de partir mais elle avait l'impression d'être déjà arrivée.

Souriant à elle-même, (où était-ce à ce chauffeur de taxi ?) elle réajusta le pan de sa jupe noire et murmura un peu distraitement :

« - Envie de changer d'air, j'imagine. »

Le chauffeur eut un rire sarcastique, et tout en tapotant ses doigts contre le volant au son d'une chanson de radio, reprit de sa voix légère, un peu cassée, qui sonnait comme un reproche aux oreilles de la fille.

« -Une petite lady qui se ballade comme ça, pour Lindertown, il n'y en a pas cent …»

De part le rétroviseur, il la vit hausser les épaules en souriant.

« -Et tu t'appelles comment, ma belle ? »

Elle se frotta les yeux et se rehaussa sur son siège. Tout lui semblait encore tellement étrange.

«- Mayu.

-Kooaaa ? Parle plus distinctement, crevette d'eau douce !

- Mayu. Je m'appelle Mayu.

- Mayou ?

- Non, soupira la fille, exaspérée,- Ma-yu, je m'appelle Ma-yu. »

La chauffeur éclata de rire.

« - Tes parents ne devaient pas beaucoup t'aimer !

- C'est un faux nom, imbécile. »

Il eut un air surpris, et la fille s'en voulut un instant de l'avoir peut-être offensé en l'appelant ainsi.

« -Ah, euh, ben moi c'est Amiral mais c'est pas mon vrai nom non plus. »

Mayu lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Toujours est-il, reprit Amiral, un peu gêné- on est arrivés à destination. Bonne chance, ma belle.»

Elle se sentait partie, elle se sentait arrivée, elle se sentait fâchée, elle se sentait reconnaissante. Elle se sentait bien.

* * *

Des reviews..? Cela me motiverait comme rien d'autre pour poster la suite =)


	2. Chapter 2: Monnaie Courante

Désolée pour cette petite abscence, mais voilà la suite!

Je remercie les deux reviewers et la mise en favoris, cela me fait beacoup plaisir!

Si vous avez des remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises, n'hésitez pas. ^^

* * *

Malgré le vent frais et les gouttes d'eau tombant sur ses joues, elle réussit à avoir assez chaud, les membres toujours engourdis par la fatigue, ou plutôt la somnolence, due au long trajet qu'elle venait d'accomplir sans bouger de son siège.  
Elle s'étira autant qu'elle le put et émit un long bâillement, sans même prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, à la façon d'un chat.

_Evidemment, je suis un chat._

Quoi... ?

C'était quoi… Cette pensée ?

-Eh oh, la petite sirène ? Je te cause !

Secouant sa tête comme pour effacer les délires de son esprit, elle observa le chauffeur, qui, réajustant sa cravate dans un signe de gêne, la regardait sans comprendre.

Se retrouvant face à lui, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait que maintenant son visage. Il avait des yeux verts, assez petits, mais très expressifs, encadrés par une chevelure sombre et assez négligée. Malgré l'élégance de son uniforme, il avait une allure un peu gauche. Elle était incapable de lui donner un âge précis.

_Il n'était pas sensé être comme ça._

- …Et donc, ma jolie, si t'as des questions, t'as qu'à demander à la mairie juste en face.

Il ne prit pas une grande attention à la jeune fille, qui, pâle, le regardait sans le voir, ailleurs, et écoutait cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, dont elle commençait à avoir peur. Le chauffeur se gratta l'arrière de la tête et commença à redémarrer le taxi.

Juste avant que la voiture ne parte dans un crissement de pneus, l'homme, derrière le rétroviseur, dans un mélange d'excuse et d'adieu, lui fit un signe de la main, maladroit mais touchant à sa manière.

Elle lui répondit, tentant d'ignorer la voix enfantine, désagréable et inconnue qui continuait de résonner dans toute sa tête.

_Il n'était pas sensé être humain comme ça._

* * *

« - Eh, à ce qu'il paraît y'a un nouvel habitant qui aménage aujourd'hui !

- Arrête, encore ?

- Ouaip, le vieux Nook est généreux ces temps-ci, je me demande quelle mouche le pique.

- A mon avis il va organiser une collocation, il est trop fauché ces temps-ci, et il n'y a pas assez d'espace pour tous les habitants.

- J'espère c'est un beau garçon, si c'est un nouveau… Tous les beaux mecs sont déjà pris dans cette ville de ploucs.

- …Insinuerais-tu que je suis laid ?»

C'était encore une journée ordinaire à Lindertown, petit village de campagne pour le moins retiré et étrangement effacé de toutes les cartes, mais faisant en tout cas la fierté de ses habitants, ou tout du moins de son maire.  
Le village portuaire semblait regrouper à peu près toutes les ressources du pays dans une version miniature ; des bois aux arbres fruitiers, un petit musée, une rivière divisant le territoire en deux, quelques boutiques… Et évidemment des habitants adeptes aux ragots.

Toujours était-il que le milieu urbain provoquait fréquemment la nostalgie des villageois à un moment ou à un autre, et ceux-ci quittaient la petite communauté pour partir dans un nouvel endroit, à la façon de ces moineaux vagabonds, laissant la place à des nouveaux venus.  
Le déménagement et l'emménagement des habitants était monnaie courante, et quand bien même un départ soudain pouvait parfois briser des cœurs, une nouvelle arrivée était toujours une source d'impatience et de curiosité.

Une cliente du Perchoir referma son tube de vernis à ongles et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre depuis le café, comme espérant d'y voir quelque chose d'inhabituel, bien que sachant pertinemment que sa vue donnait sur la mer et qu'il était impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la rayure de sable constellée de coquillages.

Elle portait une robe violette, très voyante mais lui allant bien. Une écharpe bleue marine lui réchauffait le cou et ses cheveux sombres étaient coiffés en un chignon, par-dessus lequel était logée une grosse paire d'écouteurs. Elle se réchauffa les mains autour de sa tasse de capuccino avant de la ramener à ses lèvres maquillées. But une gorgée et poussa un très léger soupir de satisfaction.

Calypso contempla ensuite ses mains aux ongles parfaitement soignés, poussa un soupir et murmura sans une seule once de plainte, comme un simple constat ;

«- Je m'ennuie tellement ici. »

* * *

Opélie sursauta, et manqua de faire tomber sur ses jambes la tasse de café fumant qu'elle tenait par une main. Le tout à cause de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée quelque peu soudaine, provenant d'un ensemble de petites clochettes accrochées sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Encadrement dans lequel la jeune fille avait un peu moins de son âge, les yeux curieux et les cheveux brunâtres, un peu emmêlés, où brillaient quelques gouttes de pluie. Opélie n'aurait su dire si ses vêtements étaient de la ville ou de la région aux alentours. La brune referma doucement la porte boisée derrière elle, s'essuya les pieds contre le vieux tapis d'entrée et jeta un œil à la responsable de l'administration qu'elle était, et, sortie de ses pensées, Opélie s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite à son arrivée.

« -Bienvenue à la mairie de Lindertown, tu es une nouvelle venue, je me trompe? »

La fille sourit et se rapprocha du bureau dans un bruit de pas de chaussures usées.  
Elle n'avait aucun bagage sur elle.

« - Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, presque rêveuse.  
- Très bien, très bien... Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour vérifier tes papiers.»

Opélie avait sous la main un lourd classeur qu'elle ouvrit, dont elle tourna de nombreuses pages avant de s'arrêter sur une feuille qu'elle survola du regard avant de s'adresser à Mayu.

« -Mademoiselle Woods, je présume ? »

La fille hocha la tête.

« - L'agent immobilier de la ville t'a fait construire une maison près de la mer, regarde, c'est juste ici, s'enquit-elle en prenant une carte de Lindertown de son bureau et en entourant au stylo rouge une icône représentant une maison, avant de la tendre à Mayu. »

Celle-ci observa la carte, ses yeux verts clignant à plusieurs reprises, et murmura, un peu gênée ;

« - Il n'y a que dix habitants ici...? »

L'hôtesse d'accueil fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas vexée de sa remarque et trouvait même normal qu'un tel nombre de villageois laisse à poser des questions, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment cette fille pouvait arriver dans l'endroit sans se renseigner un minimum sur son futur milieu de vie.

- Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai que cela peut sembler un peu... Curieux, pour quelqu'un venant de la grande ville, mais je t'assure qu'on s'amuse très bien ! Et puis, il y a de plus en plus de monde qui vient ses derniers temps.

Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait rien dit de mal et que la nouvelle venue était bien d'origine urbaine.

Mayu semblait légèrement sceptique et continuait de fixer la carte sans rien dire, comme essayant de trouver des maisons cachées en dehors des dix qui étaient déjà présentes.

« -Oh, et on est plus de dix, dans les villageois qui sont figurés ici ne sont pas compris les gérants des boutiques, le propriétaire du musée, les gérants de l'administration... Et puis, il y a des personnes qui ont l'habitude de visiter l'endroit assez régulièrement ! »

Tout en parlant, sa main passa machinalement dans ses cheveux très clairs, presque blancs. Elle portait un bracelet sur lequel brillait un petit oiseau d'argent, que Mayu trouva à la fois simple et joli.

« - Bon, si vous le dîtes... Et concernant le prix de ma maison ?

- Ah, excuse-moi d'être aussi distraite ! L'agent immobilier et le propriétaire du principal magasin du village se nomme Monsieur Nook, et c'est à lui que tu devras t'adresser, il t'expliquera tout. Ne t'inquiète pas concernant le prix, après tout, tu ne seras pas seule ! »

Mayu fixa l'hôtesse d'accueil avec une expression à la fois surprise et perplexe, à la façon d'une personne comprenant une plaisanterie trop tard pour en rire.

-Je vous demande pardon ? murmura Mayu .

Un silence aussi court qu'embarrassant prit place entre les deux femmes.

Opélie, dans un mouvement de gêne, tout en expliquant l'organisation de la collocation à Mayu et en s'excusant à maintes reprises qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu auparavant, reprit sa tasse entre les mains.

C'était un lundi d'avril, par une soirée de pluie, et son café était encore trop chaud.


End file.
